Many work machines, such as a loader, include one or more implements capable of performing a work function. For example, a loader may include a boom and a bucket. During operation, the boom can raise and lower the bucket to perform a digging function. To ensure desirable operation, an operator or service technician can execute a cycle time test on the implement. To do so, the operator or technician uses a stopwatch or a clock to run the test. The cycle time test may be performed in the field or on a test stand during an assembly process.
While the use of a stopwatch or a clock located nearby is often used, it does lead to some inaccuracies between measurements. In particular, the operator may not start or stop the test at the same point between two individual tests. Moreover, two different operators may run the cycle time test differently. With timing discrepancies inherent in the manner by which the test is performed, it can be difficult to diagnose possible problems in the field or with a newly built machine on a test stand.